Bring back Prussia: A tale of friends and idiots
by aoi-akai
Summary: Spain and France miss Prussia so Spain comes up with an idea, let's steal a book from Arthur and bring Prussia back from the dead! Chaos ensured. One-shot for now but could become multi-chapter based on reviews.


"Knock knock" France sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Now, who was here at, he glanced over at the digital clock on the table next to his bed, 2:30 in the morning? The knocks came again, this time more franticly. 'Mon dieu', France thought as he stood up and stretched, shaking away the tiredness with it. "I'll be with you in a moment." He called and walked over to the door. "Yes, who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. "Ah, Antonio, what brings you here? And at this time of night!" France exclaimed as he shuffled the sniveling Spaniard inside.

"I-I!" He said, and then proceeded to burst into tears.

"Shh, calm down Spagne. I'll make us some tea; you go take a seat on the couch." France said and disappeared into the kitchen while Spain took a seat on the couch. Soon, he reappeared with two cups of steaming tea and sat down next to Spain, holding one of the cups out to him. After a few moments of silence, France sitting quietly, sipping tea, and Spain calming himself down, did France dare to speak. "Are you alright now Mon ami? Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but it might help."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sniffled out and took a sip of his tea. "I-I do want to talk about it, that's why I came here after all. I knew you would understand it the most from my perspective."

"Alright then, now tell me, what happened to cause you so much distress, Antonio? Did Lovino say something to you again?" France asked, sincerely worried for his friend. "I haven't seen you this distressed since… you know." He trailed off and looked at his tea sadly. Neither needed France to finish that sentence. They both knew what he would have said, but neither had dared to say it since that day. It would break the fragile norm they had built up since the day. Prussia's funeral, that is.

"Well, I had a dream." Spain started and looked down at his teacup on the table.

"Yes, and what happened in this dream?" France pressed lightly.

"I was in a graveyard." He continued and didn't lift his gaze from the cup. "It was pitch dark except for the full moon, and I saw you and me standing in front of a grave."

"You and, I?" France asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Spain nodded and continued. "I was holding a strange book and we were both chanting some words I couldn't understand. After a few minutes, we both stopped and stared expectantly at the grave", he paused to take a long, shaky breath, "and suddenly Gilbert appeared standing on top of the grave, looking confused and as if he had never been dead!" he explained and looked at France, waiting for his reaction.

"G-Gilbert?" France asked and looked at Spain in Shock.

"Yeah, and he looked at us, and he smiled! Then we all left with each other, laughing, and after that I woke up." He continued and looked down again.

"Laughing? And he… smiled, at me?" France asked, still shocked. He had been forced to support the albino's dissolution by his boss and never forgave himself, he assumed Prussia hated him.

"I miss him…" Spain whispered and then looked at France. "Francis, let's make my dream come true!" He exclaimed excitedly and looked towards France for support.

"I don't know, that might be a bad-" France started to say when Spain stood up, smile in his face.

"I knew you'd agree! Let's go!" Spain smiled and grabbed France's hand, dragging him out the door.

"Wait mon ami! Where are we going?" France yelled as Spain continued to drag him.

"England's house of course." Spain said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waaah? Angleterre?" France asked, surprised.

"Yeah, who else has magic books?" Spain said and looked at France as if he were an idiot.

"Yes!" France whispered and made a cha-ching fist. "Alright, let's go." France said and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, come on!" Spain said and rushed out the door.

"Wait for me, Antonio!" France shouted as he raced after the Spaniard. "I want to see Arthur too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IoI~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, we're here." Spain said as they peeked out of the bushes at England's house. "You get the rope and I'll-"

"Come on in." France called from the window as he motioned to the Spaniard from the now opened window.

"Eh? How did you…?" Spain asked after he had safely entered the house.

"Mon ami, how many times do you think I've broken into Arthur's house before?" France asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Was all Spain said as they made their way through the house.

"Okay, now, where is the library?" Spain asked as he closed yet another door to another useless room. France gave him a blank look.

"You mean the room we entered from?"

"Riiiiight." Spain said and they went back to the room from hence they came. After a few hours of vainly searching the library, Spain jumped up happily with a book in his hand. "Found it!" He shouted and the huddled together.

"Uhh… Antonio?" France said as he looked up from the book.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this a purple and pink book with faeries on the cover and titled, 'How to Become Fairy Friends: the Idiot Version'?" France asked and looked at the brunette.

"Oh yeah! Hold on!" Spain said as he grabbed the book.

"What are you doing?" France asked after a few moments of waiting. All that had happened was Spain grabbing the book and sitting in the darkest corner of the room.

"Well, I'm glaring at the book so it will turn evil obviously." Spain replied and turned back to the book, continuing the glaring contest.

"Oh." Was all France could say as he watched the Spaniard, 'What had caused him to be so stupid? Maybe pushing him down a well, throwing painted, angry cats, and Austria's piano on him? Nah.' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard stomping down the hall.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" An angry England asked as he looked at the two men.

"Well, hello Mon cher~" France said as he slid up to England.

"Get away from me frog, and answer my question!" He yelled as he pushed the Frenchman away.

"So cruel!~ We are here for an important mission, right Antonio?" France said as he rubbed his cheek where England had just clubbed him.

"Right!~" Antonio cheerily replied before turning back to the book.

"What the heck is that git doing?" England asked France.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." Came the reply.

"I told you! I'm starring at the book to make it turn evil!" Spain said.

"What book?" England asked as he went over to Spain. "Hey, where'd you get this? I hid it!"

"In the lamp shade."

"Oh." Was all England said as he continued to look at Antonio.

"How did you know we were here?" France purred as he stood behind England, breathing into his ear.

"GYAAHH!" He yelled and punched the Frenchman square in the face.

"AHH! My beautiful, fabulous, and totally sheik face!" France yelled as he rolled around on the ground.

"Shut up already, you'll wake the neighbors." England said with a "You're an idiot" face.

"Why so cruel?" France said and cried in the corner.

"Calm down, you wanted to know how I knew it was you?" England said and pat the man on the back.

"Yes, yes I did." France said, quickly regaining his composure. And there was the face again.

"Well, if you must know, the faeries told me." England mumbled and looked down, embarrassed.

"Faeries? Really Arthur? Don't you think you're a little old to be playing make believe?" France said as he looked at the Englishman before laughing. "That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" Don't laugh at them! They. Are. Real." England angrily said and proceeded to attack France. As the two squabbled for what seemed like forever a triumphant cry broke through their fight.

"Yes! I did it!" Spain exclaimed joyously and happily raised the book above his head.

"My God, he-he…" England said, at loss for words.

"Umm… Antonio?" France said as he looked from the book to Spain.

"Yes?"

"Why are there pictures of Miley Cyrus, Justin Beiber, the Jonas Brothers, Twilight, and Pedo Bear on that book?" France asked wearily as he slowly inched towards the door.

"Why, it's the book." Spain said and smiled.

"Of dooooom!" A voice called from outside.

"What the heck? Where did you find that?" England asked cautiously as he inched towards Spain, choosing to ignore the voice.

"Hmm? This? It's the same book as before, just turned evil!" Spain exclaimed happily and smiled. "Now, come on Francis! We have to go save Gil!" Spain said as he dragged France out the door.

"Au revior mon ami!" France called and waved as he was sliding on the ground and out the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" England yelled after them and paused. "Wait, save Gil? Does that mean what I think it does? You know what, I don't care anymore, I'm going back to bed." He said as he trudged back to his room.

~!~!~!~!~!~?~!~!~!~!~!~

"Alright, we're almost there!" Spain said as he smiled at France."Now," He said as he pulled out a map, with a face on it… "We have to get passed the girly gatekeeper and then we can enter the spooky graveyard."

"What are you doing?" France asked as he watched this unfold.

"Telling you where we have to go." Spain replied and rolled the map up, walking away.

"Where are we going mon ami?"

"Didn't I just say? The girly gatekeeper." Spain said as France caught up.

"Don't tell me it's _that _person." France groaned and face palmed.

"Oh yes, it's him." Spain smiled as he stared at France.

"Why would you-"

"OMG! Like, hey there!" An obnoxious voice called from behind the duo.

"Oh no…" France moaned and quickly turned around. Great, just great.

"Like, hi Francis, Antonio! I was, like, totally just looking for, like, Liet!" Poland said.

"No time for that! So, you're saying if we find Lithuania for you you'll let us into the spooky graveyard?" Antonio asked, a weird look in his eyes.

"OMG! Like, hold your ponies! But, sure, even though I, like, have, like, no idea what you're talking about." Poland said and waved them off.

"Here he is!" Spain said and stepped aside to reveal a tied and gagged Lithuania.

"Oh, like, that was fast. C'mon Liet, let's like, go paint our nails!" Poland said as he dragged the now struggling Lithuania. Away, mumbling about pink nail polish.

France stood there gaping at the scene that had just played out before him. "What just happened? And why did you have Lithuania?"

"Well, you always have to be prepared!" Spain said and smiled. "Now, let's go to the spooky graveyard!" Spain exclaimed and dragged France away, again.

"Please explain to me why we had to talk to Poland again mon ami?"

"The faeries requested it, duh." Spain said.

"But-"

"Shh! We're here." Spain shushed France and pointed at the grave.

"Ah, oui." France said as he looked sadly at the grave. "Bonjour mon ami, how are you? I-" France started to say as he bent down and placed some white roses on the grave.

"Shh, don't speak." Spain said and put a finger to France's lips.

"But I-"

"Shh. I know this is a difficult subject for you so I'll just do it." Spain said as he pulled out the book and threw on a black cloak.

"Mon ami, why are you wearing a cloak exactly?" France asked.

"Special effects obviously, now we must wait for the full moon."

"It's nine in the morning."

"So we wait." Spain said and plopped down, cross-legged in front of the grave.

**MANY HOURS LATER…**

"Finally! The moon is out, we can begin." Spain said and smiled a Russia smile as he cackled.

"Umm… Antonio?" France said nervously as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"It's a new moon, not a full one."

"…dammit…"

**SOME MORE TIME LATER…**

"Finally, the time has come!" Spain said as he smacked the book on France's head to awaken him.

"Huh? What?" France said as he sat up, startled.

"Gilbert. Magic. Resurrect. Moon. Now."

"Riigghhtt."

France watched in awe as Spain opened the book and started mumbling in some Latin-like language. Suddenly, he stopped.

"There, now we wait." Spain said and snapped the book shut.

"That's it?" France yelled angrily.

"Well I-" He started to say when suddenly a blast of light streamed from the moon and onto the grave.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." A familiar voice said from behind them and they quickly turned around.

"Y-You're." France stuttered as he stared at the owner of the voice in disbelief.

"Yep, it's the Awesome me! Now, what can my Awesomeness do for you?" Gilbert smiled as he spoke expectantly at his once friends.

"Gilbert amigo, we missed! So, we decided to raise you from the dead!" Spain smiled at Prussia.

'Why was he acting so weird while we were doing it?' France thought and sweat dropped.

"Awesome! Don't worry guys, I'm here to stay!" Prussia said and hugged both of his friends, whom gave shouts of joy. "Dammit Francis! Grab my ass once more and you'll be the one in the grave!" Prussia yelled angrily.

"Sorry mon ami." France smiled sheepishly, causing Spain to chuckle.

"Now, let's go invade some invade some vital regions and get some land, shall we?" Prussia said as he smiled evilly and put his arms around his friends, pulling them along with him. This was going to be fun, awesomely fun.

A/N: Written for Rinkuu! Hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
